


hit the wall

by sur (reclist)



Series: iKON Drabbles [11]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/sur
Summary: prompt: A cornering B against a wallYunhyeong and Donghyuk have barely had any time to themselves or with each other. However, they were friends and trainees together for years, and they know what to expect from comeback season.
Relationships: Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong
Series: iKON Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043865
Kudos: 6





	hit the wall

The weeks before a comeback are always messy. Last minute meetings, changes in choreography, sometimes even lyrics or the song itself. It's stressful to the last second.

Yunhyeong and Donghyuk have barely had any time to themselves or with each other. However, they were friends and trainees together for years, and they know what to expect from comeback season. Still, their relationship is only a couple months old, and neither of them are enjoying the lack of privacy and free time.

"I miss you," Donghyuk tells Yunhyeong one night as they get ready for bed.

Yunhyeong makes a noise in agreement, "I miss you too."

Donghyuk walks up to him, already wearing pajamas, while Yunhyeong is changing his shirt.

Yunhyeong thinks Donghyuk is only leaning over for a kiss, but he's pleasantly surprised when Donghyuk keeps walking forward, making Yunhyeong step back until he his the wall. "What is it?" he asks, rather innocently.

"Gonna kiss you 'til I run out of air."

And so he does.

They kiss for what feels like hours after so much time spent busy or apart.

Yunhyeong begins to melt in Donghyuk's hands, which are grabbing his hips and pushing him flat against the wall.

"Need you," Yunhyeong says, breathless.

Donghyuk smirks. "I know," he says before dropping to his knees.

The set up might not be ideal, but Yunhyeong wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> teeny tiny drabble. [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/slutjinhwans)


End file.
